My Mate is Really a Wizard?
by SaraElise09
Summary: HP/twilight. Set in "Breaking Dawn" and after Deathly Hallows. When the Cullens search for 'witnesses' Carlisle finds an old friend Sanguini who recommends someone who could really help him; Harry Potter. Things get twisted when Edward meets Harry...his mate. HP/EC, slight EC/BS, slight HP/DM, and then the usual pairings.


HP/twilight  
Set in "Breaking Dawn" and after Deathly Hallows.  
When the Cullens search for 'witnesses' Carlisle finds an old friend Sanguini who recommends someone who could really help him; Harry Potter. Things get twisted when Edward meets Harry...his mate.  
HP/EC, slight-EC/BS, slight-HP/DM, Jacob still imprints on Renesme and the usual pairings from both books. Probably gonna say Ginny died or Harry and her part ways as friends or she becomes a major clingy bitch and Harry dropped her ass! Lol nah just joking.

Disclaimer, none but the plot and the interchangeable relationship of the characters is mine. I will not post this on every chapter so read this now.

Chapter 1

(A/N: this first chapter is mostly a prologue and it is in Carlisle's POV. It may change later on as I write this but if it does I will let you know! Peace!)

So here I am, my mate beside me as we search England for what is hopefully another to call in as witness that my Grandchild was in fact not one of the immortal children. I love saying that, "Grandchild"; I have never dreamed I would be so lucky as to have one. Being an vampire can be very exciting and you could often-even now, so many centuries later- feel as though you are in a dream because you could never imagine that this was all real. Other times though, all you could do was mourn; mourn that life you could of had, where all you had to do was grow old with the one you loved and leave the world together, happy and fulfilled, with children and grandchildren, and if you are lucky, great-grandchildren. Rosalie may think that she is the only one who misses that, who wishes that they could have had that life, but she would be wrong.

I have not regretted this life, though, as she does so passionately. I would have never met Edward, my eldest son, and my Esme- my true love, or any of my other children that I love with my whole heart. No; this was my life and I loved it, no matter the flaws that it has. That is why I fight so hard to keep it alive and together; no one will take my children from me, nor my grandchildren. I maybe the one who has the most compassion to bring to the table, but mess with my family and you are facing one fully fledged vampire who will chuck that compassion out the window. I will try first with words, and with truth and sincerity as I have always tried to do in the past; but if that is not enough, I am more than happy to show you my strength given to me the day(or three if you want to get technical) that, that nobody vampire bit me.

I have one doubt, and that involves my new daughter, Isabella Swan, or Bella as she likes to be called. I love her as a a father would his daughter, and I am grateful to her for my Grandchild, Renesmee. Thought I love her, I doubt her marriage to my eldest, Edward. When Edward met her, the signs that this was not to be was obviously there from the beginning, when he told me he all but wanted to rip her to shreds in that classroom; and why wouldn't he? She was his singer; and even with decades of not even being tempted by human blood, her blood would call out to him faster than you could say 'food'.

I have met such vampires before in my time, of which a vampire has found his mate in human form, and the reaction is quite different. The vampire with thirst, yes, but not for blood and if I could blush I more likely would; for vampires who meet their mate, no matter the form, will instantly want to claim them (i.e.: sex- animalistic rough sex). Not many can control themselves when this reaction occurs, but in some cases, such as Esme and I- we had no choice as she was dying and I needed to turn her. Edward denying Bella's advances was not a common. So this is the first and most obvious sign as to my two children not being actually mated.

Another reason, was when I discovered that Edward had no intentions of turning the young Miss Swan. Vampires who meet their mates when they are human, have no doubt in their minds that they should be turned. Usually it happens during intercourse, though, when they go through that frenzy after meeting one another. Not the last, but-the-last-going-to-mentioned-sign would be the two times Edward left Bella, because vampires were so possessive of their mates that for the first couple of years they would refuse to let them out of their sights. It was big signs like these and some smaller ones that really made me doubt their compatibility.

You wonder why I never spoke up? I didn't have too, my son can read mines, all minds except for his wife's. I did voice them to Esme, but that was because we shared everything. We both agreed though to let Edward do this on his own, because we so desperately wanted his happiness, and no other has turned his head as Bella has. We also never knew if this would become serious, thinking maybe he had to get this out of his system and after a hundred years, he deserved it. But then it became serious, so serious that we had to leave town to get away from this girl who my son foolishly thought he was trying to protect. It was so serious that he tried to have himself killed when he falsely learned that Bella had killed herself.  
I wished then that I had, but it was too late and all anyone could do was let this take its course. I had to hope that Bella made him happy and content and that for the love of God, he never meet his true mate.

"Oh, Sanguini," my wife greeted the vampire we met in the alley behind a pub (what was it called? The Leaky Cauldron?) where we found him. The dark haired vampire came up to me and startled me in to a big hug, because really he was not the hugging type, well not since 50 years ago we last met.

"Carlisle," he greeted me enthusiastically before stepping back and moving his body to face my mate, "and the ever exquisite Esme! Oh how I have missed you both," he kissed her hand.

"My friend, I am glad you are so enthused with our visit; but I should warn you we are here mostly on business." I wanted to warn him as though he not get the wrong idea.

"Oh, yes, yes. The Volturi deal with that immortal child you and your family have? Yes, how terrible, heard it a while back. How is everyone fairing?" He voiced, concerned.

"Well yes, that is why we are here- now everybody is fine, but all anxious what with the Volturi nearly at our doorstep to kill a very dear family member of our who is not an immortal child as they were told." I explained, my eyes pleading to his that he should understand.

"So who is this child, Carlisle that has everyone in a hissy?" He asked, starring at me calculating and it was one of those times I wish I had Edward's gift of reading minds.

"My grandchild, Renesmee," I started slowly, putting my hand up to stop any kind of interruption, "and she was birthed by my youngest daughter, Bella Swan, when she was still human, and the child's father is Edward."

He starred at me stunned, with every right too, and mouth agape. If the situation was not so serious, I believe I would have laughed at the comical expression. Then, as if to realize what he was doing, he face turned neutral, and he looked off to the side, eyebrows furrowed in contemplation; it was as if he was debating something. He than looked at me, then Esme, then me again. He nodded his head, clearly figuring out what he wanted to do.

"I am going to give you a name of someone who could help in this situation, and I need you and all of your compassion to take this seriously and with great caution." I nodded, though not really as to what for, as I couldn't figure out what was about to happen. "His name is Harry Potter, and he is a wizard." He left off there, deadpanned, starring at me with caution.

I stood there frozen, for which I could do awhile since I was a Vampire. I then grew excited at the prospects; as stunned as I was at the mere existence of magic, I have seen too much to be that surprised. Evan as a child, I loved magic, but could never express it due to my father's hate of it. I mean, he burned them for God's sake! That was not taken lightly. So I kept that fascination hidden as I would be next in the flame, son or no. The excitement could not be kept off my face and 1000 of questions flooded my head all at once. Esme regarded my joy with a fond amusement, while Sanguini shook his head at me in disbelief and some relief, if that small smile was anything to go by.

"Where can I meet him?"

(A/N: end of chapter 1. So no, I will not be making Bella into a bitch this story. I don't know if you will necessarily like her but I will not go out of my way to bash her as I have in other stories. The most I want to do is make her into a small annoyance that eventually goes away. So...Love it? Hate it? Too short? Small little mistakes and or writing quirks I have, that just bug the hell out of you? Review please!)


End file.
